


A Voice in the Black

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flying, Gen, Ghosts, Outer Space, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: When Cassian's still new to flying solo missions, he hears a distress call and when he goes to answer it doesn't find what he expects. Inspired by the idea of submarines beingstill on patrol.





	A Voice in the Black

His ship hummed properly and Cassian stretched as he flicked through the comm channels. This far out there probably wouldn't be anything but it never hurt to listen.

"Can anyone hear me?" The voice was thin and Cassian adjusted to try and capture the signal.

"Yes, this is U-9562. I can hear you," He spoke louder to try and get through to the other pilot.

"Where are you? I lost my squadron," Cassian could just hear a tremble in the voice.

"What's your squadron? What are your coordinates?" Rescues wasn't what he was supposed to do but he had to try and help. Even if it was only sending the message onto someone who could do more.

"Wolf squadron, I was flying with Commander Tano then lost them. I'll send you my coordinates," A position appeared on his screen as Cassian tried to think of where he'd heard those names before, "This is CT-473, Twist."

Cassian couldn't think of what to say, so fell back on procedure as he saw how close the blip was to him. Automatically he looked out, but all he could see was the blue lines of hyperspace, "I'm Cassian and in hyperspace. I'm not that equipped to help you but I'll send you coordinates for the nearest port."

"Thanks," Then there was an odd sound and static from the comm. With a quick calculation, Cassian dropped out of hyperspace and went to the coordinates. There was nothing, no beacon, no wreckage just empty. With his hands trembling on the throttle, he got back on his set route.

When he was at a small base, he found a place to sit to sift through Imperial records as he knew CT sounded familiar. When clone trooper came up, he cursed quietly in Festian, that couldn’t be right. Ships didn’t keep flying after, after death, did they? He could ask Alric, but Cassian didn’t know if he wanted an answer. In a corner bunk, the old flight vest from Alric wasn’t as comforting as usual with its Republic yellow. When he closed his eyes, white helmets with blaster holes and empty ships drifting in the black filled his mind until he gave up on sleep. He found a place to sit at the edge of the hangar doors and stared up at the stars.


End file.
